Lotor's Revenge (Revised 2015)
by LancesKitten
Summary: When Prince Lotor learns of the blossoming love affair between Keith and Allura, he is enraged. He kidnaps the Princess, with the goal of forcing her into marriage. As the Voltron Force scurries to rescue her, will they be in time, or will Lotor's revenge finally take its toll on Keith and Allura's relationship?
1. Prologue

_A/N - First, as always, a ***huge*** shout-out to the best beta-reader ever - Lynne! I've said this before, and I'll keep saying it over and over, but, truly, you make me a better writer, and what more could any writer ask from their beta-reader. :-)_

 _This fanfic was one of my originals - written by hand when I was a teenager in 1987-1988 or so. Years later, (when I was still just a newlywed) I found a box full of childhood mementos in my garage. Among various other things, there was a notebook filled with fanfics I'd written. So, I dusted it off and posted it on the KAEX mailing list - that had to be 1998-ish. When the original version of "The Lion's Keep" vanished into the mists of the internet, so did "Lotor's Revenge" - it was the only place this fanfic was posted in its entirety._

 _Over the past few months, I've been rewriting and revising - my brilliant beta-reader (KittyLynne of "Bonds of Love" fame) has been editing and correcting (and when I'd get overly distracted by shiny things, gently reminding me that I was supposed to be writing! ;-) ). All this has culminated into the new and improved version of an older fanfic - and so, for the first time in a very, very long time, I give you...Lotor's Revenge!_

 _ **Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

: )

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Prologue**

When she returned to her rooms after the marvelous surprise party her friends had thrown in her honor, Princess Allura quickly dismissed her maids by feigning exhaustion. Although they fussed over helping her to undress and prepare for bed, the young monarch waved them away with a promise that she would be sure to properly hang her gown and that she was perfectly capable of running herself a bath.

"Shoo," the young monarch said playfully, as she opened the door leading out into the hall.

"Are you sure, your Highness...?" Concern filled the face of the young woman who asked.

"Yes, absolutely!" The Princess said with a laugh. "You worry almost as much as Nanny! Now, go! I'm so tired that I will be asleep in minutes!"

After the last maid exited the room, Allura quickly closed and locked her door.

 _'Finally alone...'_

She slipped out of her heels before making quick work of undressing and, as promised, carefully hanging her gown in its proper place inside her wardrobe. She unsnapped her bra and tossed it into a small clothes hamper before grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it over her head. Next, she pulled the bobby pins from her hair, stopping to toss her head from side to side and loosen her curls before turning to cross the room.

She headed for her dressing table where she would sit and brush out her golden locks, then stopped in mid-stride when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Time seemed to stand still as the Princess of Arus studied her appearance.

The first thing she noticed was how tight her t-shirt had become. She'd had it for years, loving the cute little cartoon bear that smiled at her from the thin fabric that stretched tautly over her full breasts. Her hair was wild and messy, as if she'd just climbed out of her bed, falling about her face and shoulders, down her back and brushing the top of her rear-end, which was covered with a lacy pair of blue panties. When had her hips developed such a womanly curve?

She felt heat rising in her cheeks and she watched them turn a rosy-pink color. Her image looked back at her with wide blue eyes, while she worried her lower lip between her teeth. A small gasp parted those full lips when she realized they were still tender from the passionate kisses she and Keith had shared just hours before.

The young woman frozen in the glass pane was almost unrecognizable- even to herself, Allura thought. And she giggled.

Hurrying over to her dressing table, she dropped the handful of bobby pins into a small container, sat down, and picked up her brush. She pouted, then smiled at herself, turning her head one way and then the other. "I wonder what Keith would think if he saw us like this." She said confidingly to the Allura in the mirror. She blew herself a kiss, and burst into giggles once again.

When the soft knock sounded at her door, the Princess jumped straight up and out of her seat, dropping her hairbrush as she did so. Who could be visiting her at this late hour? Instinctively, she lifted one arm to cross her chest, covering her breasts while the other hand dropped to shield her womanhood. In the mirror, her twin's expression was one of shock.

But shock was quickly replaced by a huge grin at the thought that it might be the very sexy Captain Keith, back for a few more secret kisses. Her heart beat a little faster, and she found herself almost breathless, remembering the way his silky black hair felt when her fingers had twisted in it as she pulled his lips to her own...

For just a moment more, Allura studied her reflection and wondered what Keith would say if she were to greet him at the door dressed just like this...but when the second knock sounded, it was accompanied by a familiar voice...and it wasn't Keith's.

"Hey Princess, you still awake?"

She scrambled to slip on her bathrobe and quickly tied it at the waist. "Hang on, Lance," she called, grabbing a hair-tie and making an attempt to tame her tresses.

: )

* * *

: )

When the door opened, Lance's breath caught in his throat. He had no intention of making a move on the Princess, because he respected her, and the fact that Keith was obviously in love with her. But that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate her sweet and sensual beauty.

A lazy smile appeared on his handsome face and his warm blue eyes twinkled. "Hey Princess-"

His greeting was cut off when Allura shushed him and stepped out into the hall, looking one way and then the other. When she saw that the coast was clear, she grinned and grabbed his arm, yanking him into her room.

"I've got SO much to tell you!" She said, as he stumbled in and she closed the door behind him.

Although not unused to being alone with a woman, the second-in-command of the Voltron Force was uncomfortable. One glance around her private chambers and he felt a blush sting his cheeks. Reaching back, he nervously attempted to smooth down the back of his chestnut brown hair. "Uh, hey Princess, maybe we should find a more, um, public place to talk? I'm already on Nanny's crap list - I'd never hear the end of it if she caught me alone in here with you, at night..." he waved his arm up and down, indicating her state of undress, "...wearing that."

"Oh!" Allura blushed and hurried behind her dressing screen. "Sorry, Lance! I didn't even think about it!"

"It's okay Princess. I don't mind." His laughter was filled with anxiety. "Nanny's not even the worst part. After seeing how jealous Keith got tonight, I sure as hell wouldn't want HIM catching me in here alone with you!"

A giggle preceded Allura's stepping out from behind the ornate dressing panel. She was wearing a royal blue tracksuit and in the process of wrapping a hair-tie around her golden-blonde locks, which were now piled atop her head in some sort of unruly bun. "I don't think I've EVER seen Keith so upset!"

Lance grimaced. "Yeah, I know. My brother's usually much better at hiding his emotions."

As they talked, the two friends had exited her bedroom and were now walking toward an observation deck that occupied the same floor as Allura's personal suite.

"So, I take it things went well?" Lance asked with a grin.

"At first, no, then yes," she replied, offering up a brilliant smile. "Why don't we make sure no one's in here and I'll tell you all about it?"

The door opened with a "swoosh" and they found themselves looking out at a beautiful and clear night sky. Allura quickly crossed the room and stood before the wall of floor to ceiling windows and smiled out at all the twinkling stars.

"I love coming here, it's so quiet and peaceful."

After looking around the room and ensuring their privacy, Lance joined the Princess.

"The view is stunning," he agreed, plopping down into a nearby chair. "But now you gotta tell me everything!"

With a happy sigh, Allura settled into the plush seat across from where Lance had made himself comfortable.

"At first it was HORRIBLE," she began, telling the story of how she and Keith had argued, how heartbreaking it had been, how she had believed there was no hope.

"Then he told me he loves me," she said, smiling tremulously.

"Wow!" Lance was genuinely shocked. He knew Keith had feelings for the Princess, but not in a million years did he think his Captain would admit to loving her!

"We've decided to see how things go, to try to have a relationship." Allura continued, "but Keith wants us to keep things a secret. At least for now."

"You don't sound so sure about that," Lance commented.

"I'm not." She admitted. "I don't want to keep this a secret from anyone. I've decided to give Keith some time to adjust to our new relationship before I talk to Nanny and Coran. I'm a grown woman and they will just have to learn to accept the situation."

Lance's eyebrows shot straight up, and he sucked in a long draft of air. When he spoke, it was slowly, and with carefully chosen words.

"Allura, I have to tell you, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you kept this a secret from Nanny and Coran. Period."

He eyed her for her reaction; as expected, she was unconvinced.

He'd known the Princess long enough to realize that once she made up her mind, not much would change it. But if she were to tell her guardians about her new romance, he had no doubt they would move heaven and Arus to end it.

"Think about it, Princess." He urged. "Do you really think you and Keith can have any kind of romantic involvement with your Nanny and Coran breathing down the backs of your necks? Come on, they don't even want you and Keith to be friends - they won't stand by and let you date."

She sighed heavily. He could tell she knew he was right, every time Nanny even THOUGHT something inappropriate was going on, the woman flew into a fit. And Coran was just as bad, always watching her like a tiny child who needed a babysitter.

"I am so tired of everyone making my decisions for me. I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know, Princess." Lance could only offer her a bit of wisdom. "But until you're old enough to be crowned queen and sit on that throne, you're going to have to deal with your overprotective guardians. And if you don't want them to send us away, or lock you in your rooms, you're going to have to keep your mouth shut."

When it seemed she was unmoved, Lance stood up, stretched, and gave her one last bit of sage advice.

"My mom always says when you have a big decision to make, you should sleep on it. So go to bed, get some rest, and give it a few days before you decide."

At her nod, he walked across the room and stood in front of the automated door.

"Good night, Princess," he said as he slipped out of the room.

Allura watched as the door swished closed behind him, leaving her in silent contemplation. She turned toward the window to stare out into the beautiful night, transfixed by the contrast between the darkened sky and the iridescent stars that twinkled high above.

From the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a flash of light; she turned her head just in time to see a shooting star streak across the horizon.

Maybe Lance was right. She'd give things a little time before she made her decision on what to do next.

With that, Allura could finally feel the toll the evening's tumultuous activities had taken on her; after yawning and stretching, she headed off to bed.

 _TBC..._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Chapter 1**

On this glorious Arussian morning, a variety of brightly colored birds chirped and tweeted while singing their trill songs. Freshly turned soil scented the air and the sun's vibrant rays dappled the ground with blotches of golden warmth.

A soft breeze floated along, ruffling Keith's unruly black hair. The Captain of the Voltron Force reached up and attempted to tame his shoulder-length tresses but, as usual, even after combing his fingers through its length, it continued to spring up defiantly. Giving up on the impossible hope that his hair could be subdued, he let loose a sigh - but the sound was one of happy release, rather than despair. Looking back to the figure in the gardens, Keith's lips turned up in a sweet and gentle smile.

Princess Allura made quite the sight. Even kneeling in the dirt, tugging at a stubborn weed, she was extraordinarily lovely. Each morning, as long as weather and circumstances permitted, she made her way here, to her personal gardens and tended to the many plants and flowers she had carefully cultivated all on her own. This morning was no different - well, in some ways it was a bit different...

A few weeks had passed since her treasured friends, the other members of the Voltron Force, had surprised her with a party held in her honor. It had been quite the celebration - food and honey-nectar, laughter and music, an evening perfumed by the heady feeling of romance. And it had been special, for he and Allura had finally affirmed their tender and blossoming love, and their hopes for a shared affair of the heart.

Keith returned his attention to the dazzling Arussian morning, looking up he watched a fluffy white cloud float across the brilliant blue sky. He looked back to the sweet girl tending her flower beds and smiled once more.

 _'Maybe, just maybe,'_ he thought, _'we'll get our happy ending after all.'_

: )

* * *

: )

With a satisfied sigh, Allura sat up and rolled her shoulders back and forth before reaching up to wipe a bead of sweat from her brow with the back of her gloved hand.

"I think that's the last one," as she spoke she tossed the recently-removed weed into a pile with several others and started to stand. In one fluid motion, the Black Lion pilot was at her side, helping her up. When she reached her feet, she offered him a softly mischievous smile.

"Keith...?"

"Hmmm?" It was all he could manage in this moment, looking into her eyes always seemed to steal his voice away. He couldn't help but return her smile, not when she looked so enchanting.

Her long golden hair had been tied up in a neat bun, but whisps and curls now escaped to tickle the contours of her cheeks and tips of her ears. Her large blue eyes were the color of a cloudless sky, and they studied his face intently, looking for even the smallest sign of his intentions. Her perfect skin was flush with sunshine and good health, marred only by a smudge of dirt left behind by her glove.

Reaching out, Keith wiped away the bit of earth from her forehead. He allowed his fingers to brush her cheek as he pulled his hand back, his eyes growing dark with passion when she visibly trembled from his touch.

Just this innocent touch ignited a fire in Allura's blood, one she didn't completely comprehend. But she did know what she wanted, and so her voice was breathy when she whispered, "Please, kiss me..."

Her eyes were drawn to his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down; his gulp was almost audible.

"Allura-"

"It's all right," she whispered as she place a slender finger against his lips. "I know you can't. Not here. Not now."

"Later." He promised, as his eyes devoured her. "I will."

Again, she trembled, her cheeks darkening to a deep rose. Lowering her lashes, she smiled shyly and Keith felt his heart quicken. Allura had no idea how beautiful she was, or how enticing - she had no idea of just how easily her innocence could seduce any man she might choose.

He felt a familiar stirring deep in the pit of his stomach and immediately knew he needed to break this spell. Turning away, he walked back to where they had left a basket full of freshly cut flowers.

When he turned back to face her, he gave her a quick grin. "Don't want to forget these."

"Thank you." She offered him another smile. "All I have left are the roses, then I'll be done for the day."

She began walking toward one of the many rose bushes that lined the horse-shoe shaped garden. "I'm so glad that you've started coming out here with me each morning. Spending this time with you each day makes the time we're apart more bearable."

He smiled a bit sheepishly and followed a few steps behind. "Me, too. I- Allura, watch out!"

Keith started to run, but he had been so caught up in their shared moment and a false sense of security, that he didn't notice the Drule soldier sneaking out of the surrounding hedges behind him. The enemy soldier smashed the butt-end of his gun down in a quick motion, and the Commander of the Voltron Force crumpled to the ground.

It was all Keith could do to press the button on his transmitter as he watched the Prince of Doom and his evil Witch materialize out of thin air. The Drule soldier brought his gun down once more, and a horrifying pain shot through Keith's skull as the world faded away into a black pool of nothingness.

: )

* * *

: )

Coran sat at the main panel inside Castle Control. His greying head was slumped forward, chin resting against his chest, and a quiet snore could be heard if you stood close enough to the older gentleman. When an incessant beeping came from the panel before him, he was quickly jarred from his light doze. Reaching out, he pressed a button.

"Coran here."

The answer was silence.

"Castle Control here," he tried again.

This time, he heard Allura scream.

Terror ran through his entire body and the Arussian advisor immediately started setting off alarms and shouting directions at the castle guards.

"Lotor, you won't get away with this!" Allura's shout came through the speakers. "Keith! What have you done to Keith, you monster? Someone help us!"

Coran's blood turned icy in his veins; a tightness surrounded his heart as if an unseen hand attempted to still its rapid beat.

Lotor's menacing tone came through the speakers, sounding almost like a growl. "I've told you many time that you'd be mine. Did you really think that I would allow a mere Terran to have you? This will be the last time you see him alive, my lovely Princess, so you'd better say your goodbyes."

"No, Lotor, please..." Allura's voice quivered with fear. "Please, don't hurt him."

"My Prince," Hagar's raspy voice was heard. "Surely they are aware of our presence by now. We must leave, there's no time. If we go now, you'll be able to keep your Princess."

"Of course you're right, Hagar. Next time we meet, he won't be so lucky." Lotor's reply was followed by another muffled scream from Allura.

Coran stood stock still, listening to near complete silence.

"Oh, Mighty King Alfor," he prayed aloud, hoping that somehow the late King's ghost would appear and lend them aid. "Your daughter is in great need, her very life at risk. Please, help us all."

: )

* * *

: )

The exchange coming from Keith's transmitter was broadcast throughout the Castle of Lions via a series of loudspeakers, so everyone knew exactly what was happening. This sent Lance, Hunk, and Pidge into action, the trio of space explorers moving at full speed to where the abduction of the Princess and assault of their Captain was currently taking place.

Lance was the second-in-command of Voltron and pilot of the Red Lion. Just shy of six feet tall, average weight with a slim build, the ace pilot was often seen as cynical and sarcastic. He was actually a very sweet and kind person, but he hid that well. With chestnut brown hair brushing his collar and twinkling blue eyes the same hue as a clear, summer sky, his smile could steal almost any heart.

Hunk, pilot of the Yellow Lion, was the oldest member of the team and a mechanical genius. Standing well over six feet tall and weighing in at nearly 250 pounds, he had yet to meet any machine he couldn't take apart and put back together blindfolded. The Big Guy, as he was affectionately known, wore his sable-colored hair cropped short, and his warm hazel eyes had melted more than one lady's heart.

Finally came Pidge, pilot of Green Lion, and just into his teenage years. As a child prodigy, he excelled in all areas of technology, and Galaxy Garrison had snatched him up at first chance, ensuring he received specialized training that would make him the best of the best. The youth was small in stature - only five feet four inches tall with a wiry build - but he had been trained as a ninja from the time he could walk! Someday, with his dark reddish mop of curls, and sparkling emerald-green eyes, he was sure to grow into a most handsome man.

As the trio exited the castle, they were just in time to see Lotor carrying Allura's limp form into the hull of a Doom space shuttle. The Prince of Doom's back was to them, but his almost waist-length silver-white hair and frosty-blue skin was a dead give away.

The ship was currently parked no more than one hundred yards behind the row of hedges that surrounded the private garden. Knowing there was no way to stop the ship from taking off, the three space explorers turned to backtrack to their Lion ships, but found a surprise had been left for just this situation.

A half dozen Doom robot soldiers now blocked the path, having been left behind to ensure that the evil Prince would make a clean getaway. Via transmitter, Lance immediately informed Coran of the situation and the older Arussian launched several fighter ships to chase the kidnappers.

It took mere moments for the three young men to dispatch the six robot soldiers. As the last blow was struck and the last robot fell, Coran and several armed Arussian soldiers rushed from the Castle of Lions. The older man's face was ashen when he announced that the fighter ships had raced along in an attempt to catch up to Lotor's ship, but they were unsuccessful - the enemy ship had seemingly vanished, and with it, the Arussian Princess had been stolen away.

For a moment, all were silent; stunned and uncertain as to how this could have happened, let alone how to proceed. All were terrified at what would become of their beloved friend and monarch.

A small voice sounded distraught and hesitant. "What happened to Keith?"

All eyes turned to Pidge, and they realized, in their devastation over losing Allura, that they had neglected to secure the safety of their fallen commander. Immediately, all were sent into action; a panic stricken search was launched.

Within moments, Hunk's large voice boomed, "Over here! Quick!"

Lance was next to arrive, his face draining of color when he saw Keith lying face down in a pool of his own blood. He fell to his knees, placed trembling fingers against Keith's chilled skin and felt for a pulse - it was there, slow and weak, but never-the-less, a steady thrumming that told him his commander was still alive.

"Get a medical team out here now!" Lance screamed to anyone who would listen. The second-in-command then ripped at the leather jacket he always wore, freeing it from his shoulders, and gently tucked it over his injured friend's body. "Hang on Keith, you're gonna be fine."

"Is...is he dead?"

Lance turned to the speaker, a sharp and nasty reply on the tip of his tongue, but when he looked into a tearstained face wearing fogged over glasses, he was reminded that Pidge was little more than a child. It was something they all tended to forget. He gentled his reply.

"He's not dead, but he's badly injured."

Hunk moved over to place a comforting hand on Pidge's shoulder. The youth looked up at his big friend, his bright green eyes searching for some kind of answer.

"It's okay, Little Buddy. Keith'll be fine - what we need to figure out is how we're gonna get the Princess back."

Pidge sniffled. "Do you really think she'll be okay?"

Hunk and Lance exchanged a meaningful look. Princess Romelle, Allura's Polluxian cousin, had once been held hostage by the Prince of Doom. Nearly a year had passed and the poor woman still couldn't speak of the horrors she had endured.

Without a doubt, the longer Princess Allura remained in Lotor's custody, the more dangerous it would become for her, and the less hope they would have of ever getting her safely back home.

 _TBC..._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Chapter 2**

He had finally captured her! At last, the fair Princess Allura was now his prize!

The Prince of Doom stood on the bridge of his ship, an evil smirk turning up the corners of his lips as he silently contemplated his recent success. Both he and his father, King Zarkon, would soon have exactly what they wanted - Allura would be Lotor's bride and Voltron would be short a pilot, which would leave planet Arus impaired and ripe for the taking.

The only thing that would have made this mission a complete triumph would have been to kill that meddlesome Captain Keith. Lotor's hand twitched while he imagined his sword tightly in his grasp, the swish it would have made as it came down, and the pool of blood that would have been left when he severed the human's head from his shoulders. It would have been glorious.

Alas, he had not been able to achieve all of his dreams on this day, but that would soon be rectified. With Allura in his custody, it was only a matter of time before the foolish Captain of the Voltron Force would attempt to rescue her. When Keith arrived, Lotor would be waiting, and this time, would succeed in killing him.

The Prince of Doom's eyes began to burn a deep amber, his mind fogging over with his memories of a few nights before...

 _"Prince Lotor, there is something you must see. Hurry, Sire," Hagar called out._

 _The inflection of her voice told Lotor to take her seriously, and he rushed over to where the old witch stood with one of her many glass orbs cupped in her gnarled hands._

 _"Quickly now, something is taking place on Planet Arus - something we may be able to use to our advantage!" She lifted the sphere up and into his line of sight before waving one hand over it - in response, the crystal ball seemed to come alive._

 _At first, he saw only a misty smoke. But slowly, it began changing from a dark green to a bright blue as it moved within its prison. It swirled around, growing lighter in color until the fog cleared completely and Lotor found himself staring intently into the depths of the glowing orb at a vision of his Allura, looking more ravishing than ever._

 _It was obvious that there was some sort of celebration taking place at the Castle of Lions, but what it was about was unclear._

 _Lotor began to frown as he watched the lovely Princess make her way outside, hand in hand with one of those idiot pilots. His blood began to boil when he watched them exchange words, and then embrace. Looking at Hagar, he demanded, "What's happening? Fix this! What are they saying?"_

 _The witch began to chant something in a foreign tongue, and suddenly spoken words were emitting from the orb._

 _Temporarily satisfied, Lotor returned his attention to the unfolding scene, watching as yet another player stepped onto the stage - Captain Keith, who appeared in an obvious rage._

 _Heated words were exchanged between the captain and his second-in-command before his lovely Allura spoke. Her words both shocked and angered the onlooking Prince before the Princess finally stalked away into the night, with that fool Captain in hot pursuit._

 _When he saw the two meet again, professing their love for one another as they embraced and kissed, Lotor had seen enough. He grabbed the orb from the witch's clawed grasp and threw it against a wall, where it splintered into a thousand shards._

 _"No one else will have her! Do you hear me, Hagar? No one!"_

 _The old witch had never seen her Prince in such a rage, and thought it prudent to refrain from comment. She bowed her head, allowing him to continue his tirade without interruption._

 _"I will have her! We are going to Arus and we will return with her!" Lotor stalked across the room, pausing by the door. "Make the arrangements now, old witch!"_

Lotor frowned. He still couldn't believe that his Allura could even think she loved that woefully deficient human. Once she woke, he'd get to the bottom of this nonsense. He'd make her see that he was the only man who could love her the way she needed to be loved.

 _'I can offer her all the things a Princess deserves. She will see this my way, and even if she doesn't, she'll learn to love me after I become her husband.'_

And with that, his evil smirk returned.

: )

* * *

: )

The horrific hammering simply wouldn't stop - it felt as though a hundred tiny drums were all being pounded on within the confines of her head. Her stomach seemed to be just as bad, turning over and over, an endless churning that left her praying for a nearby chamber pot.

But as she attempted to sit up, she found her body unresponsive. She tried to force her eyes open, but found that, too, impossible. It was as if her body refused to follow her mind's commands.

Each attempt she made seemed to make her even more disoriented, and the more disoriented she became, the worse she felt. It was a vicious circle of torment. After a moment more, she gave up trying to move and remained still.

Without being able to look around, it was hard to discern much detail about her whereabouts. The room was cool, but comfortably so; the bed she laid upon soft, her head cradled by a pillow, her body fully dressed but covered by a thin slip of fabric. She smelled something...medicinal? Perhaps an antiseptic of some sort? Maybe she was in a hospital?

It was then that she heard a door open and someone entering the room. She drew in a deep breath as she prepared to sit up once more, but the pummeling in her head wouldn't allow it.

"She still looks pale. You said this drug wouldn't harm her," stated a commanding male voice, filled with both anger and concern.

"Patience, my Prince, she only needs a little time to let it wear off. Don't worry, the Voltron Force is short two members, they can't stop you now," answered a second person, in the cackling voice of an old woman.

"You had better be right, witch."

Again, she heard the door open and close, and knew she was alone once more. She strained against the pain in her head, trying to place the voices she had heard with their owners. She recognized them, she had heard them before, she was sure of it! Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure out to whom they belonged.

What else had they said? ... Voltron Force - that too was familiar. She felt like she should know what it was, who it was, but again, her memory failed her.

As the merciful blackness returned to claim her, one question remained, seemingly more important than all the rest.

 _'Who am I?'_

 _TBC..._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Chapter 3**

With Keith safely ensconced in the castle's hospital, Lance, Hunk and Pidge immediately headed to Castle Control. Once there, they spoke briefly with Coran - everyone was agreed that an all out search for the Princess was their top priority. The three pilots had departed in their Lions, each of them flying off in a different direction in an attempt to cover more ground. Sadly, all returned a few hours later with the same news: there was no sign of Lotor's ship, nor of the Princess.

Again, the three Alliance pilots stood before Coran, who had yet to leave his post at Castle Control. The Royal Advisor smiled weakly at the brave young men as he gave them his own update.

"Keith has sustained a concussion, and he lost a significant amount of blood. But the doctor has assured me that he will be fine within a few days. You may go to see him, but be advised that he has been in and out of consciousness and needs his rest."

Pidge looked up at Hunk and Lance, his young face hopeful, almost pleading with the others to let him go and see his commander immediately.

Lance nodded to Hunk, indicating that the Big Guy should take Pidge to see Keith. "Go ahead, I'll be right there."

Both Hunk and Pidge turned away and hurried out of the room. Once the door was closed, Lance verbalized his concerns.

"We've searched everywhere, Coran."

"I know, son."

The pilot of Red Lion turned to face the Royal Advisor. "I don't want to add to your fears Coran, but every moment Lotor has her..." Lance paused, looking sick. "You've seen how traumatized Romelle was, and-"

"Please, no more!" Coran interrupted, with an edge of desperation. He needed to be strong, could simply not allow himself to contemplate what the Prince of Doom may or may not do to Allura. In his heart, she remained the orphaned child of his best friend - the precious little girl he had raised as his very own. He loved the Princess as if she were his daughter - to lose her now would be his undoing.

They were doing all they could, but if something happened to the Princess before they reached her, he would never forgive himself. All these years spent keeping her safe and protected just to have her snatched away from their own backyard...

Coran bowed his head. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"I have sent an emergency transmission to Galaxy Garrison Headquarters as well as to planet Pollux. Princess Romelle and Sven will be arriving tomorrow. GG has begun sending out alerts and information to all planets in the Alliance. They have also promised to send every available ship out to aid in the search."

Though the Royal Advisor had regained his calm demeanor, Lance saw the tears that had welled up in the older man's eyes and stepped forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to check on Keith. As soon as we all get something to eat, we'll head back out there."

With that, the pilot of Red Lion turned to go, but as he neared the door, he paused and looked back. "We'll find her, Coran."

Although the older man nodded, an unspoken sentiment hung in the air. They were all terrified that by the time they did find Princess Allura it would be too late.

: )

* * *

: )

"He looks really pale," Pidge whispered.

"That's because he lost so much blood, Little Buddy."

The youth looked up at his big friend. "Are you sure he's gonna be okay, Hunk?"

The Big Guy took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly. Pidge was like a little brother to him. In fact, the youngest member of the Voltron Force reminded him a lot of one of his actual brothers back on Terra. "The doc says he'll be okay, Pidge. So, yeah, he'll be fine."

The door opened and Lance stepped into the room. "How's he doing?"

"They said he woke up shouting for the Princess, then passed out again." Hunk's voice was hushed. Even with Keith's good prognosis, they all remained concerned.

Lance ran a hand over his face as he let out a noisy sigh. "You two go get something to eat. When you're done, come back here and get me. We're gonna go back out and search for the Princess."

"What about you? You need to eat, too!" Pidge insisted.

"I'll be fine, Squirt. Go on."

It was a long and involved story, but the Big Guy knew most of it. Lance and Keith had known one another their entire lives - their fathers had been the best of friends. Keith's mother disappeared in one of the first raids the Forces of Doom ever made against Terra; his father, a Galaxy Garrison officer, was killed in the line of duty little more than a year after, leaving Keith all alone in the universe. Lance's parents had immediately taken the boy in, adopting him and raising him as their own.

Hunk watched as Lance crossed the room and settled into the chair beside Keith's bed. The Big Guy placed a hand on his Little Buddy's shoulder and guided him from the room.

Right now, Lance needed a little time to himself.

: )

* * *

: )

Keith tried to open his eyes, but found he was nearly blinded by the room's bright lights. Turning his head to the side, he squinted in an attempt to make out the other occupant. He stared for a moment, his vision clearing somewhat, and he was able to make out the top of someone's head. They had their elbows resting on their knees and their face hidden by their hands.

"Lance?"

The head shot up. "Keith! Man, am I ever glad to see you're awake!"

"Where's Allura?" Desperation laced the Captain's voice.

Lance looked his best friend in the eyes and slowly shook his head. "We haven't been able to find her."

"What do you mean?" Keith tried to sit up, panic etching his features.

"We were ambushed by Doom soldiers and couldn't get to the Lions. By the time the fighters were launched, Lotor was long gone. We've been searching, but there's no trace of 'em. It's crazy, like they just disappeared."

Keith threw the blankets off of his body and tried to rise. "I have to find her."

"Whoa, you have to get better first." Lance pushed Keith back down.

"Don't get in my way, Lance." Keith shoved at his friend's hands and arms. "I have to find her."

"As soon as Hunk and Pidge get something to eat, we're going back out there to look for her. You need to rest until tomorrow. Doctor's orders." Lance met Keith's eyes, refusing to back down. "If you don't stay in that bed on your own, I'll call the doc in here and he can restrain you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

Keith's stare grew icy, but it was clear Lance was not going to budge. "You don't get it. This is my fault. I have to find her before... Before..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"It isn't your fault. None of us saw this coming. How could we?"

Keith remained silent for some time. When he finally spoke, it was in a voice so quiet that Lance had to lean forward to hear.

"I was distracted. There are circumstances that you don't know about. Things that caused me to let my guard down. I failed Allura. I promised to protect her and I failed."

It only took a moment for Lance to understand that his friend was talking about his budding romance with the Princess. He watched Keith for a moment and knew he had to say something to ease his friend's agony, even if that meant betraying Allura's confidence.

"You mean, how you and the Princess got together?" The look on Keith's face told the whole story, but Lance pressed on. "Allura told me. Everything. She was even going to tell Nanny and Coran, whether you liked it or not, but I think I talked her out of it."

Keith's tone relayed his disbelief. "What do you mean she told you everything?"

"Just what I said. We're very close friends - you know that." Lance gave him a knowing look. "She's been confiding in me, about her feelings for you, for months now."

"I can't believe she told you."

"Well you should be thankful I'm the only one she told. I think that if Nanny wasn't off visiting her sister, Allura would have already told her." Lance was going to add that he thought Coran was suspicious, but decided that bit of drama could wait until Keith was feeling better.

"Do Hunk and Pidge know?" Keith looked almost afraid of the answer.

"Not officially. But come on, everyone can see you two are crazy about each other. You're not fooling anyone."

The Captain of the Voltron Force never had the opportunity to reply because the door opened and Pidge came running through.

"Keith! You're awake!"

Hunk stepped through the doorway and broke into a huge grin. "Chief! This is great news. We need all the help we can get finding the Princess!"

Keith shot a glare at Lance, who in turn, glared at Hunk. "He's not supposed to be out of bed until tomorrow. Doctor's orders."

"Uh, right..." Hunk grimaced before reaching up to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "What I meant was, we'll have someone bring you some maps and you can section them off and start marking-"

A swift kick to his shin stopped Hunk mid-sentence.

"Ow!" Yellow Lion's pilot howled while giving Pidge a menacing glare. "Whad'cha do that for?"

"Stop talking, ya big dummy!" Pidge said before turning his attention back to Keith and Lance and offering a thumbs up. "Not to worry, Captain. We got this. Lance, we're ready to head back out."

Lance nodded. "We'll see you later, Cap'n."

Keith maintained a stoic demeanor as his team took their leave. Through the glass doors to his room, he watched as Pidge reached into his pocket to produce a rather squished sandwich. The youth handed it to Lance, who looked a bit startled, then gave the youngster a smile and accepted the food.

The trio then disappeared from sight, leaving their Captain to his own devices.

As soon as he was sure they wouldn't return and surprise him, Keith threw his legs over the side of the bed and forced himself up. Almost immediately, his legs gave out and he found himself back on the bed.

"You know that you lost a lot of blood, young man. You really need to rest," said a cultured voice from the doorway. Before Keith could respond, Coran continued. "The others have gone to look for the Princess. Lance told me you were awake and I wanted to see for myself."

Keith tucked himself back into the bed and Coran crossed the room to sit in the chair next to him. The Princess's guardian looked exhausted, and the room remained covered in heavy, awkward silence until Coran bestirred himself and spoke.

"I have come to love Allura as my own daughter. I only want what is best for her. I pray they find her before that monstrosity of a man does something unthinkable to her."

Keith clenched his fists, but remained quiet, unsure as to what he should say, or even if he should say anything at all.

"Princess Allura has endured much heartache for one so young." Coran continued. "She doesn't deserve to be hurt in any way. I would hope that any man who would wish for a courtship with her would remember that and treat her accordingly."

With that, the Advisor looked at the Captain of the Voltron Force and gave a nod, before rising from his seat and exiting the room.

As Keith watched the door slide closed once more, he couldn't help but wonder if Coran's words were meant as an approval, or as a warning.

 _TBC..._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Chapter 4**

She could hear the voices again and fought to open her eyes. As she did, the room's light was so bright it brought an instant ache to her head. She closed her eyes tightly, choosing to remain in the semblance of comforting darkness that sleep had provided

"She's coming awake, Sire."

"Yes, I can see that, old witch." Lotor's response was quite harsh. There was something about the old hag seeing Allura in such a weakened state; it disturbed the young prince. He didn't trust Hagar at all. Looking over his shoulder, he sent the witch a meaningful glare. When he was sure that she understood his warning, he returned his attention to the Princess.

Carefully, he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for Allura's hand. Gently, he stroked her fingers with his thumb, the ivory of her skin a great contrast to the blue of his own. After a moment, he reached out and lovingly touched her cheek with his free hand.

"Allura?" His voice was uncharacteristically tender. "Allura, my darling, won't you please wake up?"

Again, she tried to open her eyes. This time she succeeded in part, squinting against the seemingly brilliant light. Her lips moved but no words came forth.

"Bring some water!" The prince gave the order to a nearby slave. "And turn down those damned lights."

The lights were dimmed immediately, and Allura was able to fully open her eyes. A servant knelt near the bed, a goblet of water proffered. Lotor snatched the glass away and shooed away the woman who'd been holding it. Turning back to his Princess, he held her head up with one hand and brought the glass to her lips with the other.

"Sip it slowly, darling."

She did as he said, relishing the way that the cool liquid slid down her throat, easing the dry ache. Raising a slender hand to her forehead, she took a deep breath. When she spoke, her voice was raspy and her tone quavered. "My head..."

"Rest will ease your pain," Lotor said, as he intently studied her every feature.

She observed him in return, a mix of curiosity and concern in her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're on board my ship, dearest."

She stared for a moment longer, looking as if she were trying to piece together some strange puzzle. "Who... who are you?"

"Who am I?" It was the Prince's turn to look confused. "You don't remember me?"

"You seem familiar, but everything is so fuzzy. The last thing I recall is a dark haired man and some sort of scuffle. I remember hearing voices, and shouting? But nothing more." Tears came into her eyes as she fought herself, trying to force her memory to work.

Lotor seemed to need a moment to take all of this in. She certainly sounded very confused and, by now, the Allura he knew would be clawing and screaming at him to get away from her. Could it be that she had actually lost her memory?

"I'm the Crown Prince of-"

It was now that Hagar decided to let her presence be known. She stepped forward, her blue kitty tucked safely into the crook of her arm.

"Please allow me, Your Highness." At Lotor's nod, she continued. "This, my dear, is Prince Lotor, your betrothed. You are very much in love and were going to be married when the man you spoke of tried to kidnap you. Luckily, Lotor and I were able to save you."

Clear blue eyes turned to study the Prince of Doom, and the expression in them clearly showed that their owner thought that he was, indeed, a very handsome man. The young woman smiled shyly at him, before turning her full attention back to Hagar.

"And you helped my Prince to prevent my kidnapping?"

"I did," Hagar nodded. "I have served Prince Lotor's family for generations and as his intended, you are an extension of that family."

"Then I owe you a debt of gratitude." Allura bowed her head as she spoke. When she looked back up, her eyes were filled with tears and her voice trembled. "But, I still don't know...who am I?"

A look of mild surprise crossed the old witch's features, but she quickly recovered. "Why, you're Princess Allura of the planet Arus. Once you and Lotor are married, you had planned to conquer the Universe together." She studied the younger woman for a moment. "Do you not remember that, either?"

Allura shook her head, her chin trembled and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I remember nothing."

"Oh dear," the witch lamented. "Well, don't fret. I'm sure your memory will return with time."

Lotor eyed the Princess with avid concern. "Do you need anything? Ask and it is yours!"

The Princess sighed, her frustration at her memory loss growing. "How should I know what I need when I can't remember anything?"

Hagar stepped in, "come now, Your Highness, we should let your bride-to-be rest. We can send a slave in with her evening meal and to help her bathe and dress. She needs her rest if we are to continue with your wedding ceremony."

"Of course," Lotor nodded. He brought the Princess's hand up to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on it. "Sleep well, my love."

Allura watched as the duo left the room. She listened intently for the click that signaled that the door had been locked. Slowly, she looked around the room, making sure that she was truly alone, and that there weren't any security cameras.

When she was positive that all was safe, she rubbed the back of her hand against the blanket, uttering a "yuck" as she did so. She slowly slipped off the bed, taking a moment to steady herself before she crossed the room and pressed her ear to the door.

"This is better than I expected," she heard Hagar say. "I knew the drug would cloud her short term memory. But I had no idea it would erase it completely without long term use."

"The last time you thought someone's memory was gone, it wasn't." Lotor chimed in, his words sharp and distrustful.

"That was your own fault." Hagar accused; she was obviously becoming angry. "You played too many games with too many people and it ended up backfiring."

"I wasn't the only one playing games. You could have warned me that you thought Sven was recovering his memories, but you didn't."

"Well, it looks as though luck is on your side, this time, my Prince," the witch said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, indeed it does. And this time, I won't make the mistake of wasting time while her memory returns." Lotor laughed and the sound of footsteps could be heard, growing softer until they disappeared all together.

: )

* * *

: )

Finally, Allura knew she was truly all alone. She slumped against the door, her legs like jelly as they gave way, her body sliding down until she found herself sitting on the floor. She put her head in her hands as she took a deep breath and once more felt tears stinging the backs of her eyelids.

When she had first woken, her mind had been foggy. Images had danced along her memory, letting her know there was something important that she needed to remember, but when she tried to concentrate, her head would throb and her stomach churn. After a time, she'd fallen back into a deep sleep, and her dreams had whispered the truth.

In the beginning of the dream, she was warm and safe, she was with someone she trusted, but soon things began to twist. There was shouting and her heart raced with fear. She felt herself being restrained as she watched a man fall to the ground, blood freely flowing from his wound. And when she heard her own voice screaming the man's name she bolted awake, trembling with fear.

"Keith..." She whispered.

As with every other time her mind conjured the haunting image of Keith lying face down, his blood staining the earth around him, she felt an icy chill run down her spine. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, her heart aching with a mixture of fear and regret - fear for Keith's life, regret that she hadn't done more to help him. She had to pray her beloved was alive and well. She knew he'd never stop searching for her and she'd have to hang onto the hope that, one day soon, she'd be back in his arms, safe and sound.

Standing up, she wiped away her tears. She had bought herself a little more time, although she had no idea how much longer she could keep up this charade. But she simply had to find a way; failure was not an option.

At least she had a plan; get Lotor to trust her, or at least let his guard down. Either one would do, just as long as it gave her the time to escape. Then she could find a way to contact the Voltron Force.

Looking around the room, she took in a deep and steadying breath. There was a bed, a dressing table, two trunks, a small sofa and the closet. She'd already searched through the bathroom and found nothing there. But she refused to give up because she knew, somewhere in those other things, she had to find something, ANYTHING, she could use as a weapon.

: )

* * *

: )

The Polluxian cruiser made its descent, slowly coming to a stop in the Castle of Lions' docking bay. Standing nearby, waiting and watching, were Coran and Keith, who were soon joined by Lance, Hunk and Pidge. The four members of the Voltron Force were wearing their pilot's uniforms as they'd spent the entire day out searching for any sign of the Arussian Princess.

As with the day before, they had had no luck. With each passing moment they felt their desperation deepening, creeping into their very souls.

The door to the ship opened and several Polluxian guards pushed the heavy hatch forward before moving to stand along the steps as their Princess disembarked. Soon, Sven and Romelle made their way out of the ship and across the hanger to where the Voltron Force, along with Arus's First Minister, waited.

"Your Highness," Coran offered a gentlemanly bow to Romelle, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips in the most courtly of gestures.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Coran," Romelle gave a sad smile, "I only wish the circumstances didn't involve my cousin being kidnapped by that monster."

The entire group watched and listened to the exchange with fondness for Her Highness while their spirits sagged at the mere sight of her. Allura and Romelle could have been sisters - twins, even - and Romelle's beauty and grace, even in the harshest of circumstances, made everyone acutely aware of Allura's plight - as if they needed any reminder.

All knew the horrifying history between Romelle and Lotor - the way he'd kidnapped her and used her to fulfill his own selfish goals. Even now, nearly a year after her escape, they were aware that she still awoke with nightmares from her time as a prisoner, held and tortured deep in the bowels of Castle Doom. Thankfully, circumstances had led her to Sven and they had been able to save one another from their madman of a captor.

All eyes turned to Sven as he cleared his throat. "There is still no sign of Princess Allura?"

Hunk shook his head. "Nothing at all."

Tears filled the Polluxian monarch's eyes and she searched the faces of the men who stood nearby. "We have to find her before...before he…" Unable to verbalize the threat to her cousin, Romelle brought a trembling hand up to cover her mouth as tears began to spill over her cheeks.

Sven quickly pulled her into his embrace. "Shh, there, there. It is all right, Roma. He will never hurt you again."

Coran placed a hand against the young woman's back. "We will find Princess Allura. But, for now, I believe it would be best for the two of you to retire to your rooms." He stepped back and ushered them toward the door.

"Once you have had a chance to rest, please send me a message. We will meet back at Castle Control to discuss the situation."

Sven, Romelle and Coran turned to leave the room, but paused when the Captain of the Voltron Force called out, "Sven?"

"Yes, Keith?"

"We need someone to pilot the Blue Lion while the Princess is missing."

Sven nodded his understanding, his look grim and resolute.

The Voltron Force watched as Coran led the way for the Polluxian Princess and her entourage. When the door to the hanger bay closed behind them, the Captain sighed and ran a hand through his jet-black hair.

"You should all get something to eat and try to get some rest. We'll be heading back out as soon as we get Coran's word." Keith's tone was angry, as if he felt they weren't doing enough to find the Princess.

"What about you, Chief?" Hunk asked, uncertainty edging his voice.

"I need some time to myself." The answer was curt, making it obvious that the Commander of the Voltron Force wanted nothing to do with his team right now. After a momentary glare, a challenge to anyone who thought they should try to stop him, Keith stalked out of the hanger bay.

"Geez, I know he's worried about the Princess, but the rest of us are too. He doesn't need to get so pissy." Hunk growled.

"Just leave it alone," Lance responded.

"Why should I? Maybe one of us needs to set him straight. It isn't our fault-"

"Just leave Keith alone." Lance attempted to stare the much bigger man down. "There's more here than you guys know."

"Like what?" Pidge asked, his tone both curious and irritated.

"Yeah, like what?" Hunk reiterated, his voice rising to just below a shout. "If there's something going on that we don't know about and you do, I think you should tell us what it is."

"Don't worry about what it is, just trust me!"

"Where have we heard that one before? The last time you said to 'just trust you' was-"

Hunk was interrupted by Pidge's gasp.

"You mean it worked?! Keith and the Princess got together?"

Lance let out a sigh as he eyed his two friends grudgingly. "Yeah, it worked. They got together. But no one is supposed to know about it. Not even me."

"Well, I'll be..." Hunk said as he let out a low whistle. "I think you need to start from the top."

Lance shook his head, a futile gesture as he already knew this was one of those times where neither one of the two would let up until they'd heard the whole story. So, as Hunk had suggested, he started at the top.

: )

* * *

: )

A dull thud echoed through the observation deck as the Captain of the Voltron Force repeatedly beat one fist against the window. Forehead pressed against the cool glass that lined the outer wall, he stared out at the night sky, praying it would offer some sign of Allura's whereabouts.

At last the room soon fell silent as Keith ran a hand through his ebony hair and sighed. He turned to the closest chair and dropped into it with a heavy sigh, exhaustion consuming both body and spirit. His mind tortured his heart by replaying the few minutes before he had been knocked out, as it had countless times now. If only he hadn't been so caught up in the moment. If only he'd kept his guard up. If only he'd kept his emotions hidden from Allura. If only...

If only he'd done his job, none of this would have happened. This was his fault.

Again, he sighed, covering his face with his hands and rubbing his palms over his eyes in a fruitless attempt to stem his tears; within moments, salty rivers covered his cheeks.

 _TBC..._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Chapter 5**

"I want to speak with Lotor, now!" Allura shouted, punctuating each word by pounding her fist against the cold metal door. She had been yelling her lungs out for at least ten minutes and was about to give up when she heard someone approach the other side of the door. Stepping back, she took a deep breath and readied herself.

 _'I'll only have one chance - I have to get this right.'_

Allura wiped sweaty palms against her legs as the door slid open to admit Lotor with Hagar in tow. The Princess of Arus drew herself up, squaring her shoulders and speaking sharply.

"It's about time."

Lotor and Hagar exchanged a dumbfounded look before the Prince of Doom opened his mouth to reply. But Allura didn't give him the chance.

"If you are indeed a prince, and I am your betrothed, a princess in my own right, then why have I no beautiful gowns and jewels befitting my rank?"

With a quick glance around, the Prince was able to see that Allura had shuffled through the contents of the entire room. This kind of petulance was a side of her he'd never seen. He raised a questioning brow in Hagar's direction, a silent plea for help.

"Well?" Allura demanded, blue eyes flashing impatience.

"We had to leave your gowns behind. It was the only way to get you to safety." As Hagar spoke, her evil golden eyes began to glow from deep within her hood.

"I didn't ask you," the Princess countered, staring haughtily down her nose at the old witch. She then returned her attention to Lotor, adding a glare of arrogance to the palette of her nearly perfect features.

"I'm waiting."

"My dearest heart," the Crown Prince of Doom began, finding that he was both surprised and pleased by this new twist. There was something amusing about this new side of Allura - who would have guessed that she was a bit of a spoiled brat?

"I will have my personal seamstress sent to your rooms and make you anything you want, as soon as we are wed." Moving to her, the white-haired prince took her hands in his, adding, "as for jewels, you may have your choice of any in the galaxy. I will give you anything that makes you happy, Allura."

"That's not good enough! If you were indeed a prince, you would have a very large and formal wedding ceremony." Jerking her hands away, she placed them on her hips in a most defiant gesture. "I may have lost my memory, but I am no fool!"

Lotor regarded her for a long moment, drinking in her comely visage while his mind conjured images of her naked form writhing in pleasure as he touched her in the most intimate of places. He would take her - body, mind and soul, truly making her his own. A wicked smile curled his lips at the thought he would soon have what he wanted. To that end, it wouldn't hurt to play along and make her happy.

"What is it that you desire, darling?"

At that, Allura looked pleased and rather smug. "I want to be married in a glorious gown, with a long flowing skirt. I want to be dripping in exquisite jewels. I want it to be a beautiful ceremony for all the world to see. I want everyone to envy me on what's supposed to be the most special day in a woman's life. If you haven't already noticed, all the clothing I have is this horrible thing that I'm wearing." She looked down at her favorite pink jumpsuit, feigning a look of distaste, "and it is filthy."

"Well, my dear-"

He broke off when her gaze returned to him, widening her eyes and batting her eyelashes as she stepped in close and placed a dainty hand against his chest. Her quickly drawn breath let him know she had felt his heartbeat quickening at her gentle touch. With a pretty pout on her lips, she tilted her head back and whispered, "Lotor, if you love me as you say you do, how can you deny me the wedding of my dreams"

Instinctively his large blue hand moved to cover hers, holding it near, not wanting the moment to come to an end. He looked down into her wide, searching, sky-colored eyes, and found himself enchanted by her sensual innocence. He also found he had no idea as how to respond.

"My Prince, I don't think-"

"Not now, Hagar," Lotor's voice was rough, filled with both lust for the young woman in his arms and annoyance for the old hag who dared interrupt their exchange. "Leave us."

The witch hesitated, silently fuming and considering all the scaly creatures she could turn the Prince into, all the nasty diseases she could give him. But in the end, cool logic won, and she decided to leave without acting on her own petty desires. I'Not my monkeys, not my circus,'/I she thought, as she showed herself out.

: )

* * *

: )

"No, my darling Allura, I cannot deny you. I will send my seamstress in here immediately. You will have your wedding gown by tomorrow. But I insist that once it is finished, we will be wed."

"Where is it to happen?" She asked, her voice quivering. "On board the ship?"

Not trusting himself to say any more, Lotor nodded.

"Oh," she pouted. "But can't we have it outside? Perhaps in a lovely meadow? Please?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea. The man who tried to steal you from me could try again."

"Not with all your forces there, my Prince." She offered him a sultry smile, moving in forward just enough to allow the tips of her breasts to brush his chest. "No one would dare interrupt our wedding, my love."

Lotor took in several deep gulps of air. He wanted nothing more than to take her here and now. But, long ago, he'd promised himself that when he finally caught his lovely Princess, he would wait to teach her of the pleasure they could share. He had promised himself that she would be the one thing he did right.

"If that's what you want, my love, that's what you shall have."

"Oh thank you, Lotor!" She beamed. "I can't tell you how happy that makes me!"

He gave her a most wicked smile. "That is good. I know that the happier you are on our wedding day, the more pleased I will be in our marriage bed."

She gasped, a blush spreading over her cheeks, but before she could utter a response, his mouth smothering hers. He pulled her in close, one hand reaching around to cup her rounded bottom, the other finding its way up her ribcage to roughly massage one of her ample breasts. His tongue moved in and out of her mouth, forcing its way past her lips, searching out her own tongue. She fought the urge to bite down, winning only because he broke the kiss.

"I must go now, my love," his eyes had darkened considerably, their amber glow a blood orange hue; it was evidence of his passionate state. "If I do not, I will no longer be able to hold back my passion for you."

He turned to go, pausing for only a moment near the door. He looked back at her, an uncharacteristically gentle smile on his lips. "Until tomorrow, my bride."

Allura smiled, but was careful to avert her gaze to keep him from reading her true emotions. "Until then."

As soon as she was sure the door was locked, she threw herself across the bed, squeezing her eyes closed, trying to counter the effect of the twists and turns her stomach was making, praying she wouldn't find herself emptying its contents. She was mildly successful in relieving her stomach pains in this way. But try as she might, she was unable to stop her tears, and it wasn't long before her cheeks were once again stained with evidence of her heartache.

She was sickened by both her own behavior, and Lotor's reaction to it. She consoled herself with the memory of Keith's tender touch, his gentle kisses, the intimate moments they had shared, and with the knowledge that she would do whatever it took to survive until she could make her escape and return to her love.

And then what...? She asked herself, not for the first time. What if no one came for her - what if she couldn't make her escape in time?

She would be forced to marry Lotor. And if he ever found out about her deception, she was certain she would never get another chance to gain his trust and regain her freedom. She had to stay strong, find a way to keep up her act just a little longer...

With a sigh, she stood and headed into the bathroom to wash her face, and clear it of the evidence of her unhappiness. She finished just in time to hear a knock at her door.

 _TBC..._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Chapter 6**

Allura stood on the stool, straight and tall, absolutely still. She hadn't said much to the woman who was now taking her measurements and silently jotting numbers down on a scrap of paper. But the monarch had been watching her maid with a wary eye since the Doom soldier had delivered the older woman to her quarters.

There was something very familiar about the slight figure with grey-streaked hair and gentle brown eyes a something that made the Princess feel safe and calm. Which was the reason Allura was suspicious - she knew from past experience that Hagar was a master of disguise, once using her Aunt Orla's visage to gain access to the Castle of Lions. The Princess of Arus had been fooled that day, allowing the witch into her home and her heart, an occurrence that had nearly proved disastrous, if not for the intervention of Keith and the others.

At the thought of her beloved, the Princess gave a sigh that seemed an admission to her weary state.

"Your Highness?"

Turning her attention to the seamstress, Allura lifted her brows and smiled, a trifle coldly. "Yes?"

"Do you not know me, Princess?"

The young monarch took careful measure of her attendant. Could this be a trick of Hagar's? To see if she had truly lost her memory? "Your name?"

"Mina, your Highness."

After a long moment, Allura replied. "I'm afraid I was recently in an accident of sorts. My mind was left in a fog and I'm having a terrible time recalling anything of significance."

"Of course." Mina's eyes sad as she studied her Princess's face. Almost as an afterthought, she said, "You were but a child the last I saw you."

Allura's soft blue eyes widened. "You knew me as a child?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I once worked in the Castle of Lions as a seamstress for your mother."

"My mother?" Allura stepped down from the stool and gently grasped the older woman's shoulders. "You knew my mother?"

"Yes, Princess, I did. A very long time ago."

It suddenly occurred to Allura that if indeed this was a trap set by Hagar, she had fallen right into it. The thought of being caught in her web of deceit created a rush of panic. But she couldn't stop now - that would seem even more suspicious! She would have to continue to play the part of a confused and spoiled ruler.

"You must tell me of my parents!" The Princess demanded, giving the seamstress a small shake for emphasis. "Where are they? Why aren't they here for my wedding?"

A deep grief filled the older woman's eyes and she lifted a hand to cup her monarch's cheek. "Child, they are gone."

Allura's eyes closed and tears rolled unbidden down her cheeks. Both her mother and father had been gone for many years, but the grief was always fresh. Especially so in times when she needed them, their guidance, and their love.

Her shoulders slumped, her hands slipped free of their perch and she found herself reduced to the fretful, lonely young girl she tried so hard to hide from everyone.

"Shh, shh..." Mina soothed as she pulled Allura into her arms, cradling her like one would a frightened child. "It has been many years since they left us, Princess. They are at peace."

"I know," the young woman sniffled, "but it seems each day I miss them more."

Mina had no other comfort she could offer, for as many know, only the passage of time eases grief. But with her monarch's words, she had a new hope. "Princess?"

"Yes?" Allura turned bleary and reddened eyes onto the seamstress.

"You do remember, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then, your Highness," she took one of the Princess's hands, grasping it tightly. "You must not marry Lotor."

Allura dried her tears and gave the other woman a determined look. "I have no intention of marrying that monster."

After an initial look of surprise at the young woman's vehemence, Mina smiled at her. "That certainly is a relief! And I beg you excuse my candid speech, your Highness, but it seems you have every intention of doing just that!"

"It's all an act - I've been doing what I must to gain Lotor's trust." Her decision had been made - Allura didn't know exactly why, but she trusted this woman. "I've got a plan to escape, and I'm going to need your help."

: )

* * *

: )

Lotor strode down the ship's corridor, his mind set on replaying his most recent encounter with the fair Princess Allura.

Things seemed to be going his way for once, his plans working out as they should instead of falling apart as they usually did. He had considered the situation and found he had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that it had been Hagar's miracle drug that made all the difference. Although he didn't trust the old bat, he often found her quite useful - especially when she was far from his father.

Not for the first time, the Prince of Doom pondered the enigma of the old witch and her past with the King of Doom. He knew the stories of how, many years before, Hagar had been one of the fairest women, as well as the most powerful sorceress, in all the universe.

But something had happened. Something had changed everything.

There were so many rumors and so many variations of those rumors, no one really knew the truth. Some told of a broken-hearted Hagar turning to Zarkon for vengeance against the man who had betrayed her. Some said Hagar was once Zarkon's mistress and lover. Other's said the old hag was simply a pawn in the King of Doom's game. There was even a rumor that the old witch was somehow related to his father.

The one thing Lotor knew for sure was that his father trusted the old woman more than anyone else, and that said a lot. Zarkon went to her with secrets of state and asked her council, using her advice, and magic, to help build his empire.

The way the Prince understood things, the only thing King Zarkon and Witch Hagar had ever truly been at odds over had been his own mother, Toevi. She had been married to his father in an attempt at a peace treaty of sorts, but his father had grown to love her. And that love had begun to change him, turning him soft. The worst of it all had been when the King had begun to seek the advice of his wife - and the Queen of Doom wanted to end the war and create peace - which went against everything Hagar had been working toward.

At least that's what he'd been told.

Lotor sighed as he conjured up the image of his mother. She was human, tall and slender, with flowing white-blonde hair and ebony colored eyes. Much like his Allura, his mother had an innocent beauty that most men found irresistible. She had always shown him kindness and love, offering him comfort and understanding. Sadly, she had died when he was just a child.

Many said that Hagar cast a spell upon his mother, causing her death. Others said she dragged the woman from her bed and threw her in the Pit of Skulls. Lotor didn't believe that the hag would risk Zarkon's wrath by trying something so obvious, but he did suspect that the old woman may have played a part in his mother's early demise.

The young Prince again pondered the reasons that Hagar hadn't turned against his father. She was vengeful and rotten, a twisted creature. So many times he had tried to figure out just what it was that kept the witch tied to the King. It had to be something powerful, but what that something was, he didn't know. Perhaps a spell? Perhaps some dark secret only his father knew? Many claimed it was love, but Lotor couldn't believe the witch was capable of love. He actually suspected it had more to do with power than-

"Sire?"

The Prince of Doom jumped, his train of thought interrupted by a raspy voice. In one fluid motion, he'd freed his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Hagar's throat. "Haven't I told you not to sneak up on me, witch?"

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Sire, I didn't mean to startle you."

Lotor watched her with a sense of loathing. He knew at this moment she was silently laughing, her evil heart filled with glee at the thought of getting the better of him. Slowly he lowered his sword. "What do you want?"

"My Prince, the Voltron Force continues to search for the Princess."

"And?"

"And I believe it may be dangerous to land on planet Onieta. I fear if we are out in plain sight, the Voltron Force will find us, and take the Princess from you."

"They will not! Security measures aside, Allura doesn't even remember who she is, she would be fearful of anyone who came to rescue her."

Hagar looked up and met her Prince's eyes. "Are you certain, my Prince?"

"Yes, witch, I am certain." Lotor didn't like her implication that he wasn't. "Besides, we are too far from Arus for those fools to stop me. By the time they reached Onieta, Allura and I will already be wed!"

In all honesty, the idea of marrying Allura in an open meadow was quite pleasing. Of course, he'd never admit that to anyone. And there was the fact that Onieta was a small planet mostly inhabited by farming communities, they didn't have the means to stop him.

Hagar watched Lotor with concern. Once, she had been young and in love. And she knew well how it could blind a person to the obvious She turned as if to go, but paused, calling back over her shoulder.

"Hear me, for I speak the truth. Mere distance won't stop them from taking the Princess from you, Lotor."

Lotor's eyes narrowed as he stared at the haggard old woman's back, his mind racing with the old rumors he'd heard about the witch, his father and his mother's death.

Reaching out, he grabbed Hagar's arm and jerked her around to face him.

"No one will take her from me, Witch! Tomorrow she will be my bride, making her the Princess of Doom. You'd better learn your place because if you hurt or upset her in any way, I'll personally see to it that you pay!" He gave the old woman a good shake as he spoke, then shoved her away, his displeasure with her quite evident.

Hagar bowed her head once more, an action taken not out of respect for her liege, but to keep the arrogant young prince from reading the disdain in her eyes. The witch had no fear of Lotor, but it was in her best interest that he believed she held him in reverence.

Lotor turned sharply, and she lifted her gaze to watch in silence as he stormed off.

Only a true fool would make the same mistake twice, and the Prince of Doom had already had one human princess turn on him. If he refused to see the contrived convenience of his pretty pink princess abruptly changing her colors and falling madly in love with him, then he deserved whatever he got.

Especially if it was for the second time.

 _TBC..._


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Chapter 7**

Pidge glanced at the clock hanging above the door inside the rec room and said, "We better hurry up, we're supposed to be back at Castle Control in 15 minutes."

"Right," Hunk said before letting out a long breath and leaning back in his chair. "I still can't believe Keith and the Princess got together and we didn't even know."

Lance had lots more to say, but the trio had spent the last half hour discussing Keith and Allura's relationship as well as the current emergency and that hadn't left much time to eat. He stuffed the last bite of a ham sandwich into his mouth and chewed as quickly as possible.

"Man," Pidge added to the conversation, "no wonder Keith's a wreck."

Lance took a long draw from a water bottle before speaking. "Yeah, I think he really loves her, too. Like, is in love with her forever, loves her."

"Rescuing the Princess is more important than anything, but we gotta be their for the Chief, too." Hunk let out another sigh. "He really needs us, guys. And you know Keith would never let us down - we can't fail."

Lance stood and nodded at his two companions. "All right, let's get back to work."

: )

* * *

: )

Coran approached a door on the far side of Castle Control and laid his palm against a sensor. After a series of beeps, the castle's computer system recognized the Arussian Royal Advisor and a panel lit up, asking him what he'd like to do. He hit a series of keys and, after a moment, the wall seemed to open up, offering entry into a large conference room. It was another of the truly wondrous things that King Alfor had built into the new, technologically advanced, Castle of Lions.

But today, that was the last thing on the older gentleman's mind.

Once the panels had slipped back into a set of pockets built within the walls, he stepped inside.

After settling into the chair at the head of a large, rectangular conference table, Coran pressed a small red button and a computer screen appeared on the table's surface. He began to type and tap and before long, a large screen came to life at the back of the room - one that nearly covered the entire wall. Once the screen was completely lit up, he went to work pulling up a series of documents, maps, and images. When he was satisfied that everything was ready, he glanced at the time; he had four minutes to spare.

Coran leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He reached up and ran a hand over his graying mustache, and as he did, realized he hadn't shaved in nearly three days. He hadn't slept either; his mind wouldn't stop turning, his heart was constantly clutched with fear.

Allura was so much more than the Princess of Arus - she was his little girl.

Once, Coran had a family, a wife and a son - both of whom he had adored. His wife had just found out that she was expecting a second child when Zarkon's forces first attacked Arus so many years before. After that first attack, he'd sent his family to a distant planet in hopes they would reach safety.

He never heard from them again and had to assume they had been lost, as had so many others. Certainly, after all these years, if they were still alive, he would have at least heard something, anything. But, he hadn't.

He shook his head, his heart filled with torment.

Allura had filled an emptiness in his life; raising the orphaned Princess, the daughter of his oldest and dearest friend, it had given him purpose. He could not have loved her more if she were his own flesh and blood. This was his worst nightmare come to life.

Not for the first time, he replayed the events of that terrifying morning. Although Coran had asked, Keith was still unable to explain how he'd been caught off guard. Not that the Advisor was placing blame on the Captain, he was simply surprised for Keith was the finest warrior-

The sound of the main doors to Castle Control opening shook Coran from his thoughts and he looked up to see Lance, Hunk, and Pidge headed his direction. His eyebrows drew down over his soft grey eyes as he noted that the Commander of the Voltron Force wasn't anywhere to be seen. He'd had a feeling that a romance was budding between Princess Allura and Captain Keith. If his suspicions were correct...

But this new line of thinking was cut short as the door once more opened, this time to admit Keith and Sven, deep in conversation, followed by Princess Romelle.

The air was filled with a mix of anxiety and exhaustion. As everyone filed into the room and seated themselves around the table, Romelle spoke.

"Has there been any news of Allura?" Her voice shook; she was absolutely terrified for her cousin's safety.

"Nothing yet." Coran replied tightly. He was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to find her.

"I've been thinking," Pidge spoke softly, a note of uncertainty edging his voice. As everyone turned their attention to the youth, he continued. "How did Lotor land a Doom cruiser on Arus without us knowing? Shouldn't that have set off the alarms?"

Coran nodded. "I've been wondering the same thing."

"It wasn't there," Keith said, running a hand through his shoulder-length black hair. "I was with the Princess while she did her gardening for nearly an hour, we would have seen the ship if it was there."

"Maybe," Romelle began, looking to Sven for affirmation. "Hagar is a powerful sorceress."

"Roma is right," Sven spoke up. "That old witch may have had a hand in hiding the ship."

"That's a possibility," Hunk had remained silent until now. "But there are mechanical devices that would hide the ship; like cloaking devices. And using reflective materials on the hull could have camouflaged it."

Pidge looked at Coran. "We need to upgrade the sensors and create a better defense system as soon as possible."

"I agree, Pidge," the Advisor said. "But first we must get the Princess back."

"And how do we do that?" Lance slammed a fist on the table. "How do we find her when we can't track the ship?"

"Hey-" Hunk said, his tone was one of warning. "Take it easy!"

"Lieutenant," Coran's cultured voice remained calm. "I know you are frustrated, we all are-"

With a quick movement, Lance stood and stalked toward the door. "Then let's go, let's stop sitting around here, clucking like a bunch of old hens and go find Allura."

"That's what we're going to do, Lance!" Keith made an attempt to calm his younger brother. "But being rash won't solve anything."

"Neither will sitting on our asses." Lance's voice was tight; stress filled every line in his body.

"That's enough!" Coran shouted as he stood up and looked around the room. Leaning forward, he placed both hands on the table and spoke softly. "We are all at wit's end, but if we fall apart now, we'll never find her. And we MUST find her."

A soft sound escaped from Romelle and everyone turned to see tears slipping unbidden down her cheeks. "Please..."

Jumping up and hurrying around the table, Sven rushed to her side. "Hush, Roma, no one will hurt you ever again. I promise you this, my love."

"It's not me I'm afraid for - it's Allura!" The Princess of Pollux cried, as she allowed her savior to hold her hand, to comfort her. She looked around at the men. "Lotor's cruelty...knows no bounds."

The room was silenced; everyone feeling a sense of shame at the realization they were so caught up in bickering that they'd become distracted from what mattered most.

In the quiet, an insistent beeping sound could be heard coming from the transmission center in Castle Control. Suddenly, the technician who monitored incoming messages jumped up and shouted.

"Master Coran! Please, come quickly!"

Coran, along with the entire group, rushed over and the tech began to pushing buttons to bring up a message on the view screen. He moved back so everyone could see, just after he began replaying the missive.

"This is planet Onieta. We are sending this transmission in hopes of reaching the Voltron Force of planet Arus. We received a transmission from the Galaxy Alliance regarding Princess Allura's kidnapping. A ship landed here an hour ago. Drule soldiers emerged from it and began demanding supplies from our people for the preparations for Prince Lotor's wedding, to be held tomorrow afternoon."

As the transmission ended, its recipients were smiling.

"I think we just found the Princess." Hunk said.

"I think so, too. Now, let's get out of here. If we hurry, we should be able to reach Onieta by mid-day tomorrow." Keith said, swallowing back tears of relief.

 _TBC..._


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Chapter 8**

Princess Allura inspected the gown that was now laying across a small sofa in the corner the room where she was being held captive. It was supposed to be her wedding dress, and that thought made her skin crawl with fear and revulsion. Not at the dress, but at the bridegroom - Prince Lotor.

 _'I can't think about that,'_ she reminded herself.

Stepping back, she let out a deep and calming breath. She'd left a lot to luck, but had no choice. If she didn't make her move now, she may not have another chance at all. So, right now, she had to concentrate on her plan, and her plan started with this dress.

The garment was simple yet pretty; a soft peach in color, trimmed with a tangerine shade of satin ribbon and tiny ivory beads sewn into the scoop of a neckline. It was actually made of two pieces - a leotard with an A-line skirt, which Allura now moved aside and pulled free a pair of pantalets from underneath the swath of peach material.

The Princess held the short pants against herself. They fell just below her knee where they were gathered with a bit of lace. They were perfect - exactly what she had asked for.

With a smile, she tossed the clothing back on the sofa and went to inspect a small chest Lotor had sent for her. It was filled with jewelry and baubles, and the Prince had insisted she look through them and choose something suitable for the future Queen of Doom to wear on her wedding day.

Allura opened and stared down into the chest. She couldn't care less about gems and jewels, all she wanted was her freedom. She hated this game, this charade, but she had to continue to play the part of a spoiled and materialistic princess who had lost her memory in order to keep Lotor from growing suspicious. She'd decided to look through it, both to keep up her deception and to find something she could use as a weapon.

Twenty-five minutes later, Allura sat back and took survey at her selection. She'd found a lovely pearl and diamond necklace and a matching pair of earrings - they were just what she needed, pretty enough for a bride and yet they'd fool the Prince into thinking she had chosen them to match her dress. In reality, she wanted them because they could easily be broken down and used for bartering since she had no money. If her plan worked, she would likely have to pay for passage back to Arus.

Setting the jewelry aside, she picked up the real treasure - a small jewel encrusted dagger. The blade was short, and it had obviously been made as a decorative piece rather than for its functionality, but it was the closest thing she had to a real weapon. It would have to work.

She placed the knife into the pile with the jewelry before taking a moment to collect her thoughts. Sinking to her knees, she covered her face with her hands and rubbed at her eyes.

She was afraid.

Afraid that her plan wouldn't work. Afraid that someone would realize her trick. Afraid that even if she did escape, Lotor would catch her again...

Her thoughts ran together, spinning around in her head and threatening to bring her to tears - and then she thought of Keith, her one true love. The recollection of his soft smile and kind eyes chased her fears away, and thinking of his commanding air reminded her she had to be strong if she wanted to return home, and to the shelter of his arms.

She closed her eyes, adding the memory of her late parents into the soothing tableau she had conjured.

"Father," she whispered, as the visage of King Alfor wavered behind her tightly shut eyes. "I hope you can hear me. I'm so far from home, and so frightened. I need your guidance, Father. Please, if you can help me..."

A crisp rapping at the door made her jump as she hurriedly shoved the small knife under the edge of a sofa cushion before calling out in a sharp tone.

"Who's there?"

"It's Mina the seamstress, your Highness." A soft voice called in answer. "I've come to help you prepare for your wedding, my Lady."

"Very well," the Arussian monarch replied, and as soon as she had given her consent, the Drule soldier at the door allowed the older woman entrance.

"I have more gifts from His Highness, Majesty," Mina said while lowering her head in supplication and offering up a small box - inside, the Princess glimpsed an exquisite pair of moonstone earrings.

"Put it over there," Allura said, nodding curtly and waving an arm in the direction of her wedding dress. She watched as the older woman made her way across the room before turning an icy blue glare onto the guard who stood in the still-open door frame.

"Did you need something?" She challenged, crossing her arms over her chest while asking in her most regally dismissive tone.

"No, your Highness," the Drule said, bowing his head and backing out of the room.

"Good," Allura spat out. "Now close and lock that door before I tell my future husband about the way you were just standing there gawking at me."

"Y-yes, your Majesty." The guard stuttered and rushed to obey her. No one wanted to incur the Prince of Doom's wrath, especially when it came to this little human female.

The door closed and Allura listened for the tell-tale click that confirmed it was locked before rushing to handmaiden's side. Grasping her hand, the Princess spoke with genuine regret. "I am so sorry, Mina! It's shameful to treat you in such a manner!"

"It's all fine and well, child. We must be sure that your deception isn't uncovered." Mina patted the young monarch's hand and offered her an understanding smile. "I want more than anything to see you back home on Arus, taking your rightful place as our Queen."

"Then, we must hurry," Allura's voice trembled. "My wedding is to begin in a little more than an hour."

 _TBC..._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Chapter 9**

"Let's go over this one more time, team," Keith's voice was heard via the comm system in each of the Lion's cockpits. "We'll land the Lions behind the mountain range to the west of Bonnsville - Coran made contact with the mayor there and they will be providing transport for me and Lance all the way to Wilson's Hamlet."

"From there," Lance broke in, "we will travel by horseback to the forest skirting the meadow where the wedding preparations are being made."

"Me, Pidge and Sven will be waiting, Chief." Hunk sounded self-assured, his tone communicating that he was cool under pressure. "On your go, we'll take the Lions in and make sure Lotor and his gang don't get away this time."

"I'll try to hack into their ship's computer system," Pidge added.

"Sounds like everyone knows just what to do," Keith responded before shifting his attention to Blue Lion's pilot. "How're you doing, Sven?"

"I'm fine, Keith." The Norwegian's voice was heavily accented as he spoke, but it was filled with determination. "Don't worry about me. Let's just get the Princess back safe and sound."

With one very heavy sigh, Captain Keith nodded to himself. He still had a lot of reservations about their plan, but with such short notice, and limited resources, it was the best the could do.

"All right, team. Let's do this."

: )

* * *

: )

The Princess of Arus sat at a dressing table, hands folded in her lap, eyes cast downward while her maid worked quickly, styling her long golden locks into a tidy up-do.

Mina set Allura's circlet in place. After tucking a few more strands up and securing them with hairpins, she patted the Princess on her shoulder in a tender and motherly fashion. "There, now." The older woman half-whispered, fearful that someone may overhear. "That will keep your hair out of the way when you make your attempt at escape."

Allura looked up, her eyes glittering with unshed tears and determination. In the large mirror attached to the dressing table, the Princess met Mina's gaze.

"It's not an attempt." Her tone was flat, as if she were relating some miniscule and unimportant detail. "I won't be forced into this marriage. I will escape or die trying - and I have too much to live for to die here and now."

The older woman quietly studied her young monarch's visage. The way defiance in the way Princess Allura tilted her head, the gleam in her sky-colored eyes...She was a perfect blend of her parents.

"You are every bit as beautiful as your mother," Mina smiled. "And every bit as resolute as your father."

"Nanny and Coran would have me believe that is a bad thing."

"No, it is precisely why you will make a monumental Queen one day. And why you must not allow that monster to take your life." Mina's eyes grew misty. "Never forget, Your Highness - where there is life, there is hope."

: )

* * *

: )

The Princess of Arus was alone once more. She turned this way and that, watching herself as she moved around just a bit so she could be sure that the small dagger strapped to her thigh wasn't visible. When she was satisfied no one could see her weapon, Allura took in a deep breath, releasing it in a noisy sigh.

"This has to work," she whispered to her reflection, while at the same time, clasping the pearl and diamond necklace she had chosen to wear around her throat. She had just reached out for the matching earrings when the door opened and Hagar stepped through, escorted by two Drule guards.

"How dare you-" Allura's eyes were wide with outrage, her tone bitingly regal as she spun around to face the witch.

"I am here to escort you to your wedding, your Highness." Hagar quickly cut off any protest the Princess could offer.

"I see." As she spoke, Allura fought to keep her voice steady. She eyed the old witch suspiciously - she wasn't sure who she trusted less, Hagar or Lotor. "And where is Lotor?"

"Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding?" Hagar cackled, but when she saw the Princess was unmoved, she continued. "He's waiting for you outside. Let's hurry, now."

"I need just a moment more," Allura plopped down into the chair placed before the dressing table. She took her time putting on her earrings and smoothing down a few errant strands of hair before glancing back at Hagar with an unmistakably defiant look, but her heart skipped a beat when she found the witch staring at her in a most skeptical manner.

In that moment, Allura was absolutely sure Hagar could read her mind and see right though her charade. Driven by impulse and her will to survive, she did the first thing that came to mind to challenge that fear.

"Is there a problem, old woman?"

Allura thought she saw the witch smirk.

"Not at all, your Majesty."

"Then why are you just standing there, staring at me?"

Hagar had spent her life surrounded by royalty. She had found most of them to be twisted, immoral, and entitled. Princess Allura's parents had been part of the minority she had found to be truly noble and good rulers. She was having a difficult time believing this spoiled little girl was anything more than an act. But she wasn't going to let Allura know that - nor would she do anything to risk Lotor's chance at marrying the brat.

"I'm sorry, your Highness," Hagar bowed her head in a show of deference. "I was only admiring your beauty."

Allura knew it was a lie - in that moment, she knew Hagar didn't trust her and that wasn't good. She would have to do her best to soothe the old woman and at the same time, keep a close eye on her.

"Your words are so kind, Mistress Hagar," the Princess cooed before she turned back to her reflection and applied a bit of lipstick. "I don't want to keep my Prince waiting, now do I?"

Unexpectedly, Hagar chuckled. Lotor might be stupid enough to be eating out of Miss Pinky's palm, but it would take a lot more than a few saccharine words to fool her.

The girl was good at this game, the witch admitted, if only to herself. The old woman knew she had a hard decision to make - call the girl out and end this charade, or let it play out and see how it would end. There was a chance that whatever the Princess was planning would fail and Lotor would have his bride anyway, or even better, that the girl would end up dead, which would greatly satisfy Zarkon.

"What could possibly be so funny?" Allura's voice broke into Hagar's thoughts and she watched as the Princess stood and faced her.

"Nothing, Your Highness." Once more, the witch lowered her head, this time to hide the cunning in her eyes. "I was caught up in today's merriment."

Uncertainty filled Allura's heart, but she knew the best thing to do would be to get on with things. She had to get outdoors to make her getaway. So, she spoke sweetly and offered the old witch a warm smile. "Shall we?"

Hagar hesitated. Perhaps the King and his foolish son should treat an old woman with a bit more kindness. Maybe then, she would care enough to really step in and help them achieve their goals. But they hadn't, and she just didn't have the energy to invest in those two morons. So she settled for a small bit of fun at Miss Pinky's expense.

"Princess Allura," the witch's voice was low, soft almost, and as she spoke she crossed the room to stand face to face with the lovely young monarch before pulling her into a tight embrace. "You are about to become a part of our family, let me be the first to welcome you."

"Tha-thank you..." Allura stuttered, and Hagar could tell it was taking all of the girl's willpower not to push her away.

"Now," the old witch stepped back and went to work tucking a few errant strands of the Princess's hair before she licked her thumb and, in a very motherly fashion, rubbed at an imaginary smudge on the girl's cheek. "Has anyone explained the birds and the bees to you?"

Allura's gulp was almost audible, her answer no more than a squeak. "Yes."

"Good!" The old woman said with a short laugh, "then I don't have to explain how-"

"You don't have to explain anything!" The Princess shouted.

After a moment of stunned silence, Hagar spoke. "Then, we shall go and meet your Prince..."

As the group stepped out into the corridor, Princess Allura forced herself to stand tall. Through sheer force of will, she made her legs move, placing one foot in front of the other, all the while praying her plan would succeed. She couldn't take one more minute with Lotor or Hagar.

When they reached the ship's hatch, she saw sunlight filling its doorway and took in a steadying breath. In her mind's eye, she saw a handsome face framed with dark locks - eyes so tender and warm - while soft lips whispered his love for her.

 _'I must do this,'_ she thought. _'For Keith.'_

 _TBC..._


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Chapter 10**

Whether for a picnic, a family gathering, or a wedding, the clearing was an absolutely perfect place for holding a celebration. Wildflowers grew in scattered clusters, their hues ranging from the softest yellows to the deepest purples, the brightest pinks to the most electric blues. The grass was soft and lush, a deep green that made even the stuffiest official want to take off their shoes and run playfully across it, like a child on a summer's day.

On the outskirts of the meadow lay a dense forest, its trees just as full and vibrant as that sweet grass underfoot. Here and there, where the trees met the grass, bushes grew, wild and unkempt, some covered with blossoms, some with berries, some simply thick with a deep green foliage. And it was behind such a grouping of shrubbery that two members of the Voltron Force now lay in hiding, watching for the chance to swoop in and save their Princess.

Dressed in local farmer's garb, Keith and Lance lay flat on their stomachs, both scouting the serene and beautiful backdrop through binoculars.

"Anything?" Keith whispered.

"Nah, you?"

"No." The Commander of the Voltron Force sounded bleak.

"Wait, look!" Lance's tone was filled with a nervous energy as he pointed toward the nose of the ship. "There's Lotor!"

The duo watched in silence as their hated enemy stepped out from behind the far side of the space-craft. Lotor was dressed in his finest uniform, a deep blue in color with silver epaulets hanging from each shoulder. His long white hair had been tied back in a neat plait and, instead of his usual helmet, he wore the silver and ruby coronet that marked him the Crown Prince of Doom. From this distance, it was impossible to make out the gleam in his ochre, cat-like eyes, but his blue skin was as vibrant as the sky.

The thing that both members of the Voltron Force were sure to take note of was the shiny blade hanging from the Prince's waist. The sword seemed to be his only weapon.

As Lotor inspected his surroundings, it quickly became obvious that he was making sure everything was in place for the upcoming nuptials. Once he seemed satisfied, the Prince called one of his soldiers over and after a short conversation, the Drule guard bowed deeply before hurrying away.

Within moments, the soldier returned with an older fellow, one who was clearly displeased, yet too terrified to voice his concerns. Lotor spoke with the man while gesturing toward a hastily made floral arch. Although continuing to retain a look that clearly said he remained unconvinced and unhappy, the local man finally nodded and followed the Prince to the vault of blooms.

"He must be some sort of Chief Justice," Lance whispered.

"Right." Keith's voice was tight, angry.

"It'll be all right, Cap'n. We'll get her back."

But the Captain never had the chance to reply. Just as he opened his mouth, his Princess stepped out of the ship and into the afternoon sun.

Allura was a vision, as always. Her gown was a lovely creation in a soft peach color; there were jewels at her neck and ears, and her lustrous hair was combed up into a pile of golden curls.

She smiled sweetly, and raised a hand to wave shyly at Lotor. For all the universe, she looked like a young woman in love, about to wed the man of her dreams.

Watching Lotor smile widely and return Allura's wave with unfettered delight filled Keith with a terrible fury – one not born of jealousy, but out of honor. What was happening to the Princess of Arus was beyond reprehensible. With his heart thudding in his chest and adrenaline coursing through his veins, it was all Keith could do maintain his control. If he were any other man, he would have charged across the distance and buried the blade of his knife deep into the Prince's heart.

Lance watched in silence, his eyes moving between the scene unfolding in the meadow and where his brother remained completely still nearby. He could feel the rage radiating from Keith's body.

After a few minutes, he reached out a hand and placed it on his Captain's arm and whispered. "Hey, it's going to be all right."

Keith gave a slight nod, but his eyes never left Allura.

: )

* * *

: )

Allura stepped outside of the ship, led by Hagar and flanked by two Drule guardsmen. The moment she pulled the fresh air into her lungs, she couldn't but help close her eyes and sigh with pleasure as the afternoon sun warmed her skin - it had been well over a week since she'd even been outside and she had missed the feel, the sights and sounds of nature.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Lotor watching her from the make-shift altar. She gave an involuntary shudder, her blood turning to ice in her veins as her fear grew.

A slight movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and brought her gaze to rest on Witch Hagar, who was once again watching her with suspicion. The Princess gave the old hag another half-hearted smile before turning her attention back to the Prince of Doom. In order to cast off doubt, she forced herself to offer up as sweet and as bright a smile she could muster, as she waved demurely at her bridegroom. When his grin widened and he waved enthusiastically, Allura knew that, even if Hagar was uncertain of her intentions, Lotor remained the fool. And that was good.

As she made her way down the aisle, she went over her plan once more. The moment it was just her and Lotor up on that platform, she would pull out the dagger that was now strapped to her thigh. She would rip away her skirts and run as quickly as possible into the forest. If anyone tried to stop her, she would hold the blade to her own throat, threatening to kill herself if needed.

Tears began to sting the backs of her eyes.

If it was her only means of escape, she would make good on that threat, ending her life rather than submitting to the Prince of Doom.

When her vision became less blurred, Allura suddenly found herself no more than a few feet from Lotor. She looked up the steps of the platform to where the Prince now stood, and she had to admit he looked truly regal and happy, dressed in his finery, waiting for his bride-to-be under an arch of sweet-smelling blooms. But she stood as if frozen at the bottom of that platform, and so Lotor hurried to her side, taking her hand and helping her up the steps.

Once they stood before the Chief Justice, Lotor took both of Allura's hands in his own and smiled down at her. This was everything he had dreamt of - this was his deepest, most secret of desires, coming to life. And he looked down at the Princess, his eyes warm, a genuine smile softening his features.

He was a man in love.

But it was when Lotor leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Allura's lips, that Keith could stand no more.

Before Lance could make a move to stop him, the Commander of the Voltron Force was out in the open, his voice filling the air; his outrage fueling him.

"Lotor! Release Princess Allura now!"

The Prince of Doom turned quickly to find his most hated of enemies standing firm, no more than fifteen yards away.

"YOU! How in the seven hells did-"

Allura's loud gasp cut Lotor's rant short. He returned his attention to the Princess, quickly pulling her close - he felt her trembling and mistook it as fear. Raising her dainty hand to his lips, he placed a kiss in her open palm.

"It's all right, my darling, that man will never harm you!"

Things were going so much better than she could have ever planned - and with the added benefit of her teammates nearby, Allura knew she had to act and she had to do so now!

"You're absolutely right, Lotor! That man would never harm me!"

In a most unexpected gesture, Princess Allura reached up with her free hand and jammed her thumb into her captor's eye.

"What the-" The Prince of Doom howled.

Oh, but she wasn't done! In a self-defense move she'd been told by her instructors that every woman should know, she brought her knee up as hard as she could and struck the Prince in that most tender of places - right between his thighs.

Lotor gasped for air, doubled over and fell to the floor. He could do nothing but lie on the ground, groaning his pain as he watched (with his one good eye) as his captured prey escaped his trap.

But absolutely nothing could have prepared anyone for what the Princess of Arus did next.

Allura's hands moved to the waist of her skirt and she tugged - the folds of creamy peach fabric slipping from her hips and dropping to the floor. She kicked free from the material and jumped from the platform, breaking into a run directly toward Keith.

All the men stood frozen, watching as the shapely form of the Arussian monarch made her way across the field. In the afternoon sun, they could see right through the flimsy material of her pantalets. When combined with the color of what remained of her dress, it appeared that she was running across that meadow wearing nothing but her knee high boots.

It was at this point that Lance stepped into the clearing, grinning from ear to ear - although at the same time the pilot of Red Lion was trying his best to hide that grin from his Captain, who now stood with his mouth agape.

Even Lotor was stunned, at first. But, even though he was riddled with pain and unable to give chase himself, he began to shout orders to his troops, demanding that his soldiers retrieve his runaway bride.

With all the commotion, Hagar slipped back into the ship and used her magic to conceal herself. If the damned fool would have listened to her, this wouldn't be happening and they would have already made their way back to Planet Doom, the Prince with his new wife.

 _'That stupid boy can figure it out for himself,'_ she thought as she made her way to her own cabin and locked herself in. It was going to be a long and rough ride home.

 _TBC..._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once Allura had reached Keith's side, they moved as quickly as possible into the shelter provided by the surrounding forest. Lance followed closely, turning back now and then to fire off a few shots from his laser gun, ensuring the Drule soldiers weren't getting too close. The trio worked their way back through the trees and after a short time found themselves on the outskirts of a village that lay on the far side of the forest.

Lance sent up a flare and within moments, the Blue, Green, and Yellow Lions came into view. Blue Lion landed nearby as the Green and Yellow Lions moved to take out Lotor's ship and chase away any remaining Doom troops.

"Wait!" Allura called out. "There are civilians on board!"

Keith nodded, quickly relaying the information to his team while hurrying Lance and the Princess into the mouth of the Blue Lion. Everyone was tense and rushed, eager to have the team together and ready to form Voltron, just in case Lotor released a RoBeast. And so, once everyone was safely on board, Sven flew the Blue Lion back to where the remaining Lion ships waited.

It was then that Keith finally turned to the Princess.

"You'd better find something else to put on."

She was surprised and hurt by his tone - it was gruff and angry. When she opened her mouth to reply, he cut her off, his words now cold.

"I really don't have time for this, right now."

All the fear and frustration of the past weeks had worn the Princess down. The only thing that had kept her from giving up had been the love she shared with this man - the one who was now treating her with disdain. Tears began coursing down her cheeks, the stress and drama finally taking their toll.

Lance went to her, pulling her into a comforting embrace and led her toward the back of the cockpit where there was a small cabin and she could rest and change into her spare uniform. He spoke softly, his voice filled with compassion.

"He's been under a lot of pressure these past few days. He's been worried sick about you. And, seeing you in this getup really didn't help."

"Seeing me in what?" Allura asked between sniffles.

"Allura, I, uh, don't know how to say this. But, in the sunlight, you can see right through those...those...well, whatever those are. And with the color of, well whatever this is, you looked like...well, like you weren't wearing anything at all."

She looked down at herself and gasped, her cheeks turning bright red, her hands moving to shield her face from his view.

"Go change," Lance gave her a small shove into Blue Lion's cabin, pulling the door closed behind her.

It only took a few minutes for the Princess to change her clothes, but in that short amount of time, Blue Lion had reached its destination. Just as the Princess emerged from the stateroom, Keith and Lance were exiting, rushing to reach their own Lions and re-join the battle..

: )

: )

Green and Yellow Lions had kept the ship from getting off the ground, but they hadn't yet disabled it. Instead, they were concentrating on getting rid of all the soldiers Lotor had left as a distraction. When Black, Red, and Blue Lions joined the fray, it only took a few moments to disperse with the remaining Drules.

When the dust began to clear, it was discovered that Lotor and Hagar had disappeared in the chaos, apparently using single person escape pods that were shaped like coffins. The smaller ships were designed to take their occupant directly to Planet Doom.

But, the Voltron Force had their Princess back safely, and they had rescued numerous slaves and saved countless lives. It had been a good day.

Using their position with the Galaxy Alliance, the team was able to ensure that everyone who needed it, received medical attention as well as food and water. They would be given shelter over night and the following afternoon convoys sent by Galaxy Garrison would be arriving to take the good people back to their home worlds.

As they finally finished helping out, Keith spoke up, "Well, team, I think it's time to head home."

"That's the best idea I've heard in a long time," Allura smiled lovingly at him.

But he didn't smile back. Instead, he turned away and hurried back to the Black Lion.

The Princess's smile began to fade. But, everyone else began telling her how worried they had been and how happy they were to see her, so she kept the smile glued in place as they made their way back to the Lions.

Once back in her Blue Lion, Allura settled into one of the passenger seats, indicating that Sven should fly the Lion back to Arus. She reclined and closed her eyes, unsuccessfully fighting her tears.

When her sniffles began to subside, Sven spoke in a quiet and soothing voice.

"I hope you understand that Keith takes his duties very seriously and he blames himself for what happened to you." He paused, weighing his words. "I know Romelle has told you about our relationship, and how we have fallen deeply in love with one another. It is because of that relationship with your cousin that I can understand Keith's fears. He cares very much for you, Princess. Please try to remember that."

Allura heard every word, but never responded.

: )

: )

Once safely back on Planet Arus, the Princess Allura was immediately swept into numerous hugs and showered with thankful well-wishes. She shared a heart-warming emotional scene with Coran; the gentleman was unable to hide or stem his flow of tears as he held the young woman close to his heart and told her just how much he loved her and how he thought of her as his very own daughter.

Her cousin, the Princess of Pollux, was one of the first faces she sought out. The two young women shared a fierce hug and a few whispered words - a reminder that not that long ago, Romelle had been held prisoner by the very same man. When Allura asked if her cousin could stay for just a little while longer, Romelle squeezed her tight, assuring the Arussian Princess that she wouldn't return home until Allura was ready for her to do so.

Of course, there was Nanny, who had rushed home upon hearing the news of the kidnapping. From the moment Allura had walked through the door, the nursemaid had not stopped cooing and clucking over her young ward, unless it was to dab at her own tears with a worn, lace hanky.

Eventually, Allura began to tell the tale of her abduction, filling everyone in on the details of what had happened while she had been Lotor's hostage. Finally, she shared her plan for escape before explaining how she actually had been able to break free and rush to her friends and saviors.

As she finished her story, she looked around, hoping to find Keith - but alas, he was nowhere to be seen. Allura sighed, the sound heavy, her exhaustion obvious.

"If no one minds, I would like to retire to my rooms."

"Of course!" Nanny nearly shouted. Immediately, she began ushering the Princess away from the crowd and toward her private chambers. She patted the girl's arm and said, "Now, now, Posy, you just let your Nanny prepare your bath and after you will take a nice long nap."

The two women disappeared from view, although Nanny's voice carried down the hallway, a few words here and there indicated the older woman was promising all sorts of delicious treats to her darling Princess.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:** PG-13 - Innuendo, Sensuality, and Language_

 **Lotor's Revenge**

By Shannon

 **Chapter 12**

It was late when Allura finally woke.

She looked around her room, out her window at the night sky, and for the first time in what seemed an eternity, she felt her body relax. It was as if someone had pulled a board out from underneath her and she sank into a pile of feathers. It felt so good, and she felt so safe.

Closing her eyes, she relished the warmth of her bed and the serenity of being surrounded by her own belongings. She listened to the soft and familiar sound of a fan running in the background and breathed in deeply, the scent of her favorite bubble bath and perfume filling her nostrils.

It was good to be home.

Once again, she opened her eyes, but this time, she sat up and slipped out of bed. Moving quickly, she made her way to her wardrobe where she pulled out a pair of dark blue yoga pants and a white t-shirt that said "I heart Arus" across the front. She stepped out of her night gown, allowing the silky fabric to shimmer down her body and pool at her feet before she quickly changed into her selected clothes.

Glancing at a digital clock, she saw it was nearly midnight - which she had already guessed after a quick study of the night sky.

Before she could truly feel at peace, she had one more thing to do tonight.

: )

* * *

: )

It was quiet throughout the Castle of Lions. That good kind of quiet - the one where you knew all was well and most everyone was tucked in their beds, blissfully sleeping the night away. Although he was filled with relief, Keith simply couldn't say he felt calm. The past few days had been a living nightmare, yet at the same time, it had pushed him to see a reality he didn't want to face.

He was head over heals, desperately in love with the Princess of Arus. Every waking moment his mind was filled with thoughts of her; every time he slept, she danced through his dreams. He wanted to share everything with her - his ideas and goals, his hopes and plans for the future. He wanted to hold her next to his heart and breathe in her scent - he wanted to kiss her beautiful lips until their passion sparked from a tiny flicker into an all consuming flame. He wanted to make love to her, and to love her, until his dying day.

She was his every dream come to life, and he knew there would never be another woman like her.

He stood and crossed to stand before the floor to ceiling windows that made up one entire wall of the observation deck. As he stared out at the night, he leaned in, resting his forehead against the cool glass. The moon moved high in the sky as he watched a family of deer dart out from the edge of the forest surrounding the castle. They made their way to the edge of the moat where they drank deep from the clear blue waters.

It was a beautiful scene - a moment he wished he could share with his beloved.

When he heard the soft swish of the automatic doors, he knew it could only be one of two people - Lance or Allura. Truthfully, he had hoped neither would find him, at least not tonight. Not when his heart was so heavy and his mind filled with so many terrible thoughts.

"Keith?"

He had known it was Allura before her sweet voice softly called out his name - her soft footfalls had given her away.

Keith sighed, a deep and forlorn sound, while turning to face her. Although the lights were out, the moon's glow provided plenty of brilliance to see by and he stood still, enjoying the way she moved, crossing the room to his side.

God, she was a beautiful sight. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back in soft golden waves; her skin like dew-kissed petals on an ivory-colored rose; her lips formed a tentative smile; her eyes were soft, glimmering with hope.

When she reached him, Allura wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest, directly above his heart. He felt her tremble, and couldn't help but pull her closer, guarding her in his own embrace.

For a long time, neither spoke; both simply relishing the feel of the other's nearness.

But finally, Keith broke their embrace, stepping away and looking down into her sky-blue eyes. He saw the questions there - the concern and confusion. His own chocolate-colored eyes filled with a deep sadness.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She opened her mouth, words of comfort ready to tumble out and offer him consolation. But he placed a finger against her lips, gently hushing her into silence.

"I will always love you, Allura. Know that. But what happened was all my fault - I let my guard down because I was distracted by your nearness." It was breaking his heart to say these things to her, to see her pain and know he was its cause. But when she began to cry, it was his undoing and tears slipped unbidden from his eyes.

"We can't pursue this, Allura - we can't be together. Protecting you must come first - and what happened proves that I cannot be with you and protect you at the same time. Please, understand. I'm doing this because I love you."

"You don't mean that!" She cried out, her words echoing off the walls.

"I'm sorry," Keith whispered as he leaned in close and brushed his lips across hers in a tender good-bye.

Turning away, he quickly crossed the room, pausing at the door only because he didn't have the strength to walk through it.

"Keith," she called, her voice filled with tears, her tone one of pleading. "Keith, please don't do this. I love you."

Allura rushed across the room, reaching out and grabbing his arm as she reached his side. With a strength even he didn't know she had, she spun him around to face her.

"My love for you is the only thing that kept me going. I will not accept this! You can't accept it either! Don't you see? This is exactly what Lotor was trying to do. He doesn't want us together! Please, don't do this!"

He knew she was right, but he didn't say a word as he pulled his arm from her grasp and stepped out the door.

"You're letting Lotor win."

That caused him to stop in mid-step. When he spoke, his voice was soft and filled with a deep despair. "I'm sorry, Allura."

But then he continued forward, allowing the door to slide closed between them. He hurried away before he changed his mind. She would never know how heartbroken he felt - he would never allow her to see his pain. Without a doubt, he knew he would never again find the love and happiness she brought into his life. The only solace he could find was in the knowledge that he loved her enough to do what was best for her - even if that meant he had to love her from afar.

: )

* * *

: )

She stood and stared at the door for at least ten minutes before it the reality hit her - he wasn't coming back.

Tears continued to course down her cheeks; she felt as if her entire world had been shattered. Now that she knew what it was to be loved by Keith, she knew she couldn't live without him.

In a flash of anger, she reached out and grabbed a small vase of flowers from a nearby end table and heaved them at the door. When the glass shattered, and the flowers fell to the floor, she had hoped to feel better, but she didn't. And so, she fell to her knees and sobbed.

When the door once again opened, Allura still sat in the middle of the floor, staring absently at the broken vase. She had cried herself out, but didn't have the strength of spirit to pick herself up off the floor.

"Princess?" Lance's voice was filled with a poorly masked fear.

"Oh, L-Lance..."

In one quick motion, Lance had scooped the Princess off the floor and carried her to a nearby chair. He sat down, cradling Allura in his lap, gently stroking her silken hair as if she were a frightened child.

"It's all right," he said in an attempt to ease her obvious pain. Almost afraid to ask, his next words were no more than a whisper. "Tell me what's wrong - is it something Lotor did?"

"No," she shook her head, as if even she didn't believe what she was about to say. "It's Keith."

"Keith?"

"Oh, Lance," her tears had begun anew. "He's broken things off with me. I love him so much, what am I going to do?"

Lance was flabbergasted - he simply couldn't believe what he was hearing! Although, a lifetime of being not only his brother, but also his best friend had taught Lance two things: the first was that Keith was noble to a fault; the second was that his brother was as stubborn as he was noble - especially when he believed himself in the right.

"It's okay, Princess," Lance spoke in a hushed, yet firm, tone. "I'm going to help you, we're going to fix this together."

When Allura looked up into his face, her eyes red-rimmed and watery with unshed tears, he pulled her into a tight hug and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

He had to admit, he did understand what Keith was attempting to do. He could even commend his brother for trying to protect the Princess at any cost. But he also knew that true love doesn't come around very often and when it does, you have to grasp it with both hands and hang on for the ride.

And Lance was going to do everything in his power to make sure Keith did just that.

 **END**


End file.
